


One Week Later

by Daegaer



Series: Black Omen [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, Fear, Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after their first meeting, Schwarz are running from their strange opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week Later

" _Run!_ " Schuldig screamed. "Move!"

Nagi blinked. He could no longer quite see the horrific thing the man had transformed into. It was almost as if he had a blind spot. He turned his head curiously.

"Move," Schuldig grated, sweat rolling down his face. "Now!"

Nagi ran, finding himself outpaced by Crawford and Farfarello, who were running flat out. After another two seconds, Schuldig shot past, a streak of movement, not waiting for any of them. _Wait_ , Nagi wanted to say as he fell further and further behind, but then Schuldig skidded to a halt out in front, turned and started laying down fire. Farfarello was past him, and then Crawford. Schuldig ejected the empty clip, slammed in another and stood his ground for another couple of shots before sprinting forward suddenly and tackling Nagi. Nagi felt the brush of thin fingers at the back of his neck, but then he was safe, tumbling over and over till Schuldig somehow righted himself and came up running, Nagi slung in a fireman's lift across his shoulder. They sped down narrow alleyways, Nagi coughing as he was jolted. He could hear _wing-beats_ behind them, he thought.

"Shit," Schuldig muttered, and stopped. He pulled Nagi off his shoulder and pulled him round to face him. "Get on my back - hold on _tight_."

Nagi looked at the high blank wall, and wrapped his arms and legs round Schuldig. "I can get us over," he said breathlessly, but then Schuldig was running straight at it, picking up speed. He could do it if he wasn't burdened, Nagi thought, and closed his eyes.

Schuldig jumped.


End file.
